Meet the Aizawa's
by Granite Aizawa
Summary: Zakuro goes to Mint’s house to take her into a date, but she happened to meet her parents first… How will they react knowing the relationship they share? ZakuroxMinto, ShizNat. OOC. Crossover.


**Meet the Aizawa's**

Summary: Zakuro goes to Mint's house to take her into a date, but she happened to meet her parents first… How will they react knowing the relationship they share? ZakuroxMinto, ShizNat. OOC. Crossover.

A/n: So ZakuroxMinto remained as one of my favorites! Although there's a time when I'm so into Shizuru… XD

ReiMina (Sailor Moon) also starts to grow on me, but anyways!

I'm glad with the amount of ZakuMint goodness you guys made! Anyway, enjoy! This is not because of some random plot bunnies hit, I swear! And I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Hehehe. Giggles.

I went to University this year, taking International Relations at one of the best universities at my country… just like Barack Obama. Whoot! That is random.

Anyways, I'M BACK! Hehehe, oh, and I'm planning to edit the whole thing I've written… It surprised me so much that you could decipher it so much… T.T I'm flattered…

Ps: I'm unsure about the rating, though… Oh, CHECK the header before you publish it!! sucks sometimezz!!

Slight warning: OOC, GirlXGirl, Weird parents. Oh well, its humor! Humor! Oh, yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own the copyrighted animes, or the characters. And I'm certain that I'm not the daughter of the creators, or the one who hold the licenses. Whatever.

Chapter 1: Meet the Aizawa's

Zakuro took a deep breath to calm herself.

'_Come on, Zakuro, don't be such a coward and cowered in fear.'_

Few weeks ago, she and Minto decided to take a day's off from the café, Shirogane reluctantly agreed, and planning to go to an amusement park.

'_Here goes nothing.'_ Zakuro told herself, as she pushed the button near Minto's mansion door, which was functioned to remind the owner of the house that they got a guest. Or guests. Whatever.

The bell rang, and Aizawa Seiji opened it, and grinned ear to ear to her, as if expecting the wolf mew.

'_Minto must have had told him.'_ She groaned inside, but she kept her cool composure.

"Good day, Seiji-kun." She greeted, with a half-forced smile. She still wasn't being so comfortable around Minto's older brother, although he was always nice to her.

"Good day to you, too, Zakuro-kun! Come in." Seiji replied, with a grin.

Zakuro then entered the wealthy Aizawa's mansion.

Zakuro was about to question Minto's older brother about her girlfriend's whereabouts, but Seiji then continued speaking.

"Too bad Minto-imoutochan is still in her school, since she has a sudden important council meeting, and she just freaking has to come since she's the new elected student council president of her private school." Seiji explained, closing the door while he does so. He sighed.

"Arigatou for the information, Seiji-kun." Zakuro then smiled briefly.

Seiji waved his hand, and smiled.

"No probs, Zakuro-kun! I know that you can be trusted with my sis's, although I wonder how you can put up with her snobby attitude." He then smiled broadly.

Zakuro just smirked in reply. "Trust me, Seiji-san; it's a hard thing to do."

The two good looking people shared a good laugh.

"So…" He continued, expecting the purple haired girl to reply.

"What?" Zakuro asked, getting irritated a bit by the host, in this case, Minto's brother.

"Do you guys make it into the bed?" He asked, and he looked damn so serious, although actually he wanted to tease the always on guard girl.

And it worked well, thanks for the drama club he joined back then in university.

Zakuro immediately blushed and stared wide eyed before getting back to her 'I'm so cool mode'.

"The hell? Are you teasing me, Seiji-kun?"

Seiji then pouted. "Maa, just kidding, Zakuro-kun! No violence needed, although I'm curious whether my sis's good at bed or not… share me the details later after the time comes, ok?" He ended up his teasing, a mischievous smile on his face, and giving the usually serious and expressionless model a wink.

Zakuro growled, warning the Aizawa's first child.

"Maa, don't take it seriously, Zakuro-kun." He said, suddenly very aware what Zakuro is capable of pulling.

He doesn't feel like getting Zakuro's cross attack on him.

He then started to walk away, making Zakuro sighed in relief since he dropped the teasing.

"Make yourself at home; I need to go upstairs to do some of my unfinished projects." He informed the famous model, while walked up a series of stairs.

Zakuro then started to relax. She walked to the nearest couch, took off her purple coat, and dumped it into the armchair, before she sat down, and daydreamed.

You couldn't blame her, though. It's the comfort of the couch to blame as the cause of the wolf-girl's dazed expression.

However, the comfortable silence was short-lived, since someone decided to slam the door open, making Zakuro immediately on high alert.

'_Who is that?' _She growled mentally, but still maintained her cool face.

Fujiwara Zakuro never lost her cool.

There stood a blue haired man; her blue hair shining from the effect of the perfect angle sun rays hit him.

He has emerald eyes and baby face, making him looked younger, and also Zakuro is afraid to guess how old he actually is.

He then entered the Aizawa's mansion with wide grin.

"Minto, my little birdie, daddy's home!!" He exclaimed, expecting his daughter to run down into his arms and hug him.

Zakuro's eyebrow rose elegantly. She then decided to greet the strangers. Screw it, she meant Minto's parents.

"Ara, Natsuki should stop being childish." A kyoto-accented voice was heard behind the man's body, and an elegant woman soon entered the Aizawa's mansion.

Zakuro inspected the newcomer, with a serious frown.

'_Red eyes, chestnut colored hair, voluptuous breast, baby face until I don't know how old she really is, soft skin, smooth legs… Uhh… Like mother, like daughter, huh? Although…' _Zakuro then stared at Shizuru's breasts.

'_Minto's boobs hadn't fully grown- what the hell! Get a grip, Zakuro! No bad thoughts about Minto-chan or her mom!'_ She scolded herself then shook her head, flushing red.

"Bu-But, Shizuru! Minto-chan didn't come and hugged me!!" He exclaimed, before starting to sob.

Zakuro couldn't hold it anymore, and let her jaw dropped.

'_He's Minto's dad? Wow… how far from what I've wondered about him…'_ Zakuro often thought that Minto's dad is a serious person and needed to relax, which was completely far from the truth, Zakuro mused.

Shizuru then shook her head on her husband's antic. She then decided to stroke his short blue hair gently.

"Now, now, she must be busy with school works to not hug my Natsuki immediately." Shizuru reasoned, her ruby eyes twinkling in amusement.

Natsuki then stopped sobbing and hugged his wife briefly.

Zakuro then decided to greet the two adults as the brown haired woman, known as Shizuru, closed the door gracefully.

Zakuro then coughed to make her presence known, making the Aizawa couple turned to see her. Natsuki and Shizuru then gave her full attention and walked closer to the purple haired girl.

She then bowed thirty degrees from her waist politely.

"Good day to you, Aizawa-san."

"Yeah, good day to you, too." Natsuki replied, before un-buttoning his coat.

"Ara, good day to you too." Shizuru politely replied, before un-buttoning her silver blazer.

Zakuro's eyebrow rose at whatever the Aizawa's were doing.

"Ara?"

Shizuru then gave her expensive silver blazer to the now-not bowing girl.

"Huh?" Zakuro looked confused at this.

'_Why Minto's mom is giving her blazer to me?'_

Zakuro accepted it, albeit very hesitantly. She still wondered why the hell though.

Natsuki then did the same, but he gave his expensive black leather coat instead.

Zakuro accepted two of it, and decided to put it on the couch, or somewhere she couldn't care less, but she had to be polite. Just in case.

'_Maybe it's the custom here?'_ Zakuro wondered to herself.

Natsuki suddenly felt hungry, and decided to walk to the dining room, but before doing so, he frowned as he spotted purple folders on her wife's long slender creamy arms.

"Shizuru, you know, you can always give it to her, dear." He stated, half-commanded, and started to blow his bangs. Or fringe. Whatever.

Shizuru pouted as a reply.

"But, dear, she seems new here. She doesn't even wear the maid's uniform." The brown haired woman pointed out the obvious.

'_Maid uniform?'_ Zakuro thought, getting lost more than before.

'_The hell? Don't tell me they mistake me as one of the maid… Is it the clothes I wear?'_

Zakuro then checked her own attire. Black shirt, with a small golden 'Z' on its right chest, and it has purple collar. She buttoned up almost all the button, except two on the top.

She also wear silver tie, making her supposed to look more extravagant.

To top that, she also wore plain purple miniskirt, and then she stared at the black leather boots she put off few moments ago.

'_But it seems normal… and fashionable. Why, I wonder?'_ Zakuro's pride as a model almost shattered at this. How come her girlfriend's parents mistaking her for a maid instead of their daughter's love?

She tried so hard to not sob and bang her head on the nearest wall.

"You're right." The blue haired man nodded, agreeing with her wife, after observing the supposed to be famous model for a moment.

Zakuro, with some pride she thought still remains, walked closer to the nearest couch and dumped the article of clothing the Aizawa's given to her.

"Ara?" Shizuru stared in confusion at the beautiful sapphire-eyed model she suspected as the new maid, and flipped her long silky brown hair.

"Hey!" Natsuki protested as he witnessed Zakuro dropped his leather coat into the couch rather carelessly with his very own eyes.

Aizawa Shizuru then decided to inspect Zakuro from head to toe, while playing with her chestnut-colored hair.

'_This girl is just way too beautiful and perfect to be just a maid…_' Minto's mother mused.

She then turned to see what her husband's doing, and he whimpered like a puppy, as he walked to the couch to retrieve his leather coat back.

Shizuru sighed.

'_Ara ara, hold on a second. Perhaps she's Mint-chan's personal maid? She's beautiful… Ara, my daughter really has great taste… And I recall Seiji asked me to get Minto a personal maid, but I never thought she would look this hot… fufufufu…'_

Natsuki, after getting his coat, then walked closer to his wife, who had a smirk on her pretty face.

Shizuru then nodded and happy at her own conclusion.

"Ara," She started, clapping her hands. It made the perfect sense. Zakuro looked so confused because she's Minto's personal maid, and was not used to this. That's why she acted so weird.

"Ara, Natsuki, I think she's Minto's personal maid. She's pretty and hot, don't cha think so?" Shizuru said with a real smile, while complimenting the wolf mew.

Natsuki nodded, apparently, the young girl in front of him was too good to be just a maid.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you, my Shizuru." He replied huskily into Shizuru's ear, before kissed her gently on the forehead.

Zakuro just stared in awe at the lovey-dovey couple in front of her.

Sure, it flatters her so much that Minto's parents think that she's pretty, but… personal maid? The heck?

She then decided to explain herself to the still clueless Aizawa couple, that she was certainly NOT a maid.

Definitely NOT a maid!

She then coughed.

"Pardon me but I'm afraid your assumption is _in_correct, Aizawa-san." She said coldly, stressing the syllable.

Zakuro tried her best to not grit her teeth.

"Ara." Shizuru and Natsuki then stared at her in confusion.

Shizuru then smiled at her purple-haired guest, and being the nice hostess she is, she smiled.

"Ara, who are you and what are you doing in my house, little one?" She said, getting interested to know who the mysterious girl is.

Natsuki grinned.

"Yep!" He nodded. "You gotta tell us or we'll call the police!" Natsuki replied enthusiastically and jokingly, in an attempt to make a humor.

Shizuru giggled, while Zakuro smiled up a bit in amusement.

"Why, of course." Her lips curved up in a smile.

"My name is Fujiwara Zakuro and I'm-" She tried to explain, but was being cut in by a yell, though.

"I'm HOME! Finally!" A loud voice, Zakuro recognized as Minto, appeared.

Minto the opened the door, then gave her jacket into a random nameless servant who happened to pass up by her.

Natsuki then throw his coat carelessly to the couch.

"Minto!! My little birdie!" Minto's head immediately turned to the male voice, and the rare childish tune the voice used.

"Daddy!!"

"Minto-chan!!" Natsuki then snatched her daughter, making the bird-mew giggle.

Minto the hugged her baby-faced dad.

"Papa, long time no see!! How is business?" She hugged her blue haired dad, then nuzzling her nose into her dad's board shoulder.

Natsuki grinned and loosened the hug after he hugged back.

"Child's play! Ne, Zuru-chan, you didn't want to give our daughter a hug?" The raven haired man turned to see his wife giggle and her red eyes twinkle in amusement.

Shizuru walked closer to the sight before her, her husband and her daughter hugging cutely.

"Ara ara, of course if Minto-chin didn't mind a hug." Shizuru said, with her melodious Kyoto accent.

"Mama!!" Minto cried, before running to hug her mom.

The older female Aizawa giggled. "My! You've grown up so much, Minto-chin!" Minto blushed, before loosened the hug.

"Thanks, mama, papa! And anyways, why are mama and papa here?" She questioned, with no knowledge of Zakuro's presence.

'_Minto's parents… are weird.' _Zakuro thought, but would never said it out loud.

"Ara, we think we need to take a break for months." Minto's mom started explaining, before her husband cut in.

"Aren't you ecstatic, dear daughter? We'll be home for months!" Minto's dad said enthusiastically.

"Yep, papa, mama, and anyways…" Her gaze then fell into Fujiwara Zakuro.

'_Oneesama… she looks so hot today…' Minto stared, then sighed contently._

'_But hold on a second. Why is she here…'_ A realization then struck Minto, like lightning. She was supposed to have a date with the idol. Minto gulped, then checked the time on her wrist watch.

Her Zakuro must have been waiting for long time.

She immediately gasped and rushed to the young still-shocked model.

She felt guilty for forgetting about their date and her Oneesama kindly pick her up instead go to the amusement park by herself.

Well, she could always blame the council meetings she had to come, since she's the student council president.

"Zakuro-chan!!" She cried, although she thought whether she should call her 'Oneesama' or not.

Minto then snuggled into Zakuro's chest, making the usually serious model blushed furiously.

"Minto-chan." Zakuro stuttered, feeling weird since Minto's parents were watching seriously.

"Ara."

"Holy ShizNat!" Natsuki shouted randomly as she saw the interaction between the two young girls.

Minto, Zakuro and Shizuru raised an eyebrow at the random shouting.

"Who is nuts?" Shizuru questioned. _'She's nuts?'_

"What?" The male Aizawa questioned, he is one of the best leader of top companies, and one of the powerful man in Japan.

"Nothing!" Shizuru said, before cuddling into her immediately blushing husband.

Minto giggled and Zakuro chuckled.

"Papa, mama, meet Zakuro-Oneesama, my coworker, partner, best friend, and girlfriend." She admitted softly, and her cheeks turned pinkish.

"Ara." Shizuru smiled, before stopped her cuddling, and Natsuki didn't mind this.

Apparently, she was proud that her little birdie found a very hot girl, and even got her heart! She smiled and turned to Natsuki, who has a smile on his handsome face.

'_Wow, I think Minto-chan is smart when in comes into finding a girl! I wonder if they had done something more than kissing, though.'_ Natsuki grinned boyishly.

'_Are they made it into the bed? Is my cute little birdie good? How about the foreplay?' _Natsuki idly wondered, having a goofy grin on his face for several seconds, before it disappeared.

Minto took a deep breath.

"Mama, papa, please approve our relationship." Minto pleaded, before boldly interlaced Zakuro's fingers with her own.

Zakuro just blushed at Minto's bold move.

Few weeks ago, Zakuro suggested to her precious bird-mew to keep this as secret, since she thought backstreet is way cooler, but then Minto responded that her parents almost never home, so Zakuro has no need to worry, but now…

They just have to know.

Aizawa Shizuru almost smiled at her daughter's confession, but she makes sure that she's expressionless as she observed the girl Minto pick as her girlfriend.

'_She looks cool, hot, and caring… And those blushes! She looks unbelievably cute!!' _Shizuru exclaimed, trying her best to not just squeal and jump at her daughter's girlfriend.

Natsuki just smiled slyly. Why, his daughter has found a perfect match for herself! Who is he to complain? And better, he didn't need to worry about her daughter getting perverted looks from his fellow businessmen! This is obviously perfect!

Seiji just happened to go out from his room, since he felt thirsty and he wanted a glass of cool watermelon juice. He gets downstairs, and saw Zakuro's blushing face. He wondered if it's because of his sister. He then snickered and decided that Zakuro should just experience something… more, and wanted to embarrass the wolf mew.

'_Alright, let's just do this!'_ He thought, before evilly sneered. But he immediately erased any trace of it.

He walked closer, before taking few deep breaths.

Shizuru then smiled as she spotted her first child, but… why did Seiji looked like he was about to make a grand scheme? Ara?

"ROACH!!!" Seiji shouted on top of his lungs, while pointing out at a tile near Zakuro's feet.

"Ara ara." Was all Shizuru managed to say since she's still so shocked at Seiji's childish burst.

Natsuki blinked. _'I didn't see any of them… Why is Seiji shouting? Is he pulling a stunt?'_

Zakuro's eyes widened and she immediately latched herself like a koala into Minto. Since the chocolate eyes student council president is the nearest thing or people from her.

She wrapped her slender legs around Minto's waist, and hugged the ballerina, while crashing the bird mew's face with her perfect, round, envied breast.

Minto breath hitched. She silently reminded herself to breathe.

"WHERE!!?" Zakuro screamed, and she could care less if she acted completely out of character.

She didn't bother to check the small black evil thing, though. She knew that Seiji wouldn't dare to lie to her. How wrong.

Seiji tried to not cackle evilly.

All Zakuro's did is completely and purely out of fear.

She has completely lost her face. Her 'I'm an effin' cool idol's face shattered into tiny bits.

Aizawa Shizuru's calm mask shattered and she raised her eyebrow at the cool girl she just complimented few minutes ago.

Her husband, Aizawa Natsuki wasn't doing any better, though. With that cute pink blush adorning his face and his jaw dropped, making anyone, male or female swoon if they saw him in such status.

Minto was utterly and completely confused, shocked, but yet lucky at the same time.

With Zakuro being so pressed up against her, she began to turn very red.

'_Oneesama's breasts… So round, so smooth…'_

End of Chapter 1: Meet the Aizawa's

Started: 20/07/09

Finished: 23/07/09

Published: 19/08/09

Next Chapter: Interrogation time? Or not?

While Minto changed her clothes, her parents decided to ask and have a family 'talk' with our beautiful purple haired model, and Seiji watching the conversation with great interest. What will the Aizawa's asking her? Can she even survive?

Reference:

Kyoto-ben: Kyoto accent, considered as the most polit ways in Japanese

Ara ara: My, my (kyoto-ben)

Kanin na: Forgive me (kyoto-ben)

Short omake:

Zakuro: (growls) I couldn't believe you do this to me, Seiji-kun…

Seiji: (gulps) Is it only me or the temperature drops so much?

Zakuro: (grits teeth) And you, too, Granite-han.

Granite: (narrowed eyes) I suggest you to RUN Seiji! But I have my own bodyguard, so I have no worries. (summon up Sailor Saturn)

Saturn: (poses) You, lay hand on Granite-chan, you'll die. (temperature drops more)

Zakuro: (stares) ……… (thinks I'm cooler than her so I'll be quiet)

Saturn: (stares) ………… (Being quiet since she's the soldier of silence and solitude)

Granite: … (gulps in fear and snatches Seiji's hand) I'm gonna go play my Violin! (waves)

A/n: CLIFFHANGER! Hwahahaha! I'm evil! I always am! So how was it? Hope that meet your expectation! Anyway, I'm gonna own a handmade violin I called 'Kiyohime', I'm happy!

Reviews, critiques, even flames are welcomed. They make the world go round!

Granite Aizawa.


End file.
